


Routine

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M, Morning Routines, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Jack made the coffee. Jack always made the coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Rotina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434816) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [fandom stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/) community, at [Vexed_wench's Stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/624903.html).

Jack made the coffee. Jack always made the coffee if he wanted it to be done in a timely manner, and for Daniel to get up at a decent hour, for that matter. One thing he learnt very early on was that Daniel could sleep through almost anything, and also that ‘I just have to finish translating this page’, followed by a description of why that page was the most fascinating thing he had ever encountered, probably meant Jack would have to wake up in the middle of the night and collect a sleeping Daniel back to bed, or else Daniel would spend the rest of the day complaining about his back. Jack didn’t mind, though, his years of service taught him to wake up when needed and then return to sleep almost immediately.

Waking up at different hours also meant no fighting for the shower, always a plus. Jack would start the coffeemaker, take a quick shower, and then pour a mug of coffee and leave it by the bed, shaking Daniel softly to remind him that he had slept through the alarm, again. How he ever managed to wake up before he had Jack to do that for him was a mystery, although Jack suspected it had something to do with a working desk being a lot more uncomfortable than a warm bed.

By the time Daniel had managed to drag himself out of the shower, Jack would be fully dressed and have breakfast ready, while Daniel would at most have boxers and a shirt on. Still, they always took breakfast together, even if that meant Daniel had to wake up sooner than he would wish, or that Jack would have to be almost out the door before he got to eat something. It was amazing how fast they fell into that routine despite their work, or perhaps because of it. When things like switching bodies, being trapped in time loops, and destroying alien ships where the kind of thing they could expect from a day’s work, having some normalcy was refreshing.

They never drove together. Jack liked to arrive before everyone and do all his paperwork, so he would never be caught actually doing it. And even if that weren’t the case, it was never a good idea to tempt fate, and as much as the SGC existed somewhat separate from the rest of the military, DADT was still in effect, and General Hammond might ignore it when it came to lower ranking officials, but Jack had too many political enemies to risk it.

They would almost always come home at the same time though, at least in the days neither was in the infirmary, although Daniel always decided to bring home more work than he could possibly finish. Jack worked better in the mornings, Daniel at night, it was just one of those things.

It was a comfortable routine, a syntony to lives lived at a different rhythm. And they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
